mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- re: Spotlight How's this? If you want to have the wiki moved from the Toys section to Gaming, just fill out this contact form and it should get taken care of. JoePlay (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) lol Page Do you like my page. Any modifications please let me know on my talk page. 19:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. My LEGO Network Wiki looks good and I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Actually there's a staff member who makes the images; if you want to provide one that's great, but you don't have to. -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) pic can you restore my avatar pic and the Joeman pic back (avatar for my page like you did bobafett2 and Joeman pic because I was going to put it in my sig. also what happened to template L? It was really cool and to my knowledge there was no reason for FB100 to delete it.-- 23:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I will restore your avatar, and look into the template deletion. I think that your sig can survive without that image though. Ajraddatz Talk 23:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) oh another think, is it that good to let people know your real name. they can search your name and know about you.-- 23:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :There is really nothing to see about me, I don't keep any info other than my name on the internet. Ajraddatz Talk 00:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) fine let the joeman pic go (why did he not delete this?)-- 00:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :He missed some. Ajraddatz Talk 00:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ok thanks-- 00:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Can you restore my avatar? I want it on my computer.-- 14:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Link to where it was please? Ajraddatz Talk 15:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Ajraddatz Talk 21:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks-- 21:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Rollback (again) Can you roll my page back again, Nitro edited it again and FredderHamster tried to revert it (same place, before the first nitro edit) Thanks! Link here! 22:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) movie can I have my movie back please-- 23:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :If you want the movie back because it's not stored on your own computer, I will be happy to do it for you. But if you want it back so you can use it on your userpages, we don't need to clutter the database with userpage-only material. I'm assuming it's the former, but first, some confirmation please. 23:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) wiki table Ajr, on my wiki table in Terrific trades I want the border spotted like it is right now. I also want it to be centered but when I put the center code into the wiki table the spotted border goes away. Can you make it so that it has both please?-- 00:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I am actually not sure how to do that, nothing works for me. Try using simpler code ;) Ajraddatz Talk 00:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Help hey Ajraddatz how to get s.p.a. badge with out in club page -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 00:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :You can't, I'm sorry to say. There is currently no way to get the SPA Ranks 2-4 Badges. Ajraddatz Talk 00:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Racing Trophies How do you get more than 11 Racing Trophies? Leinardo Smith has more than that. --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett2 ']] [[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Speak to me ']] '''Holiday Shipping! '''Happy Holidays! 19:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering about that myself. By the way, the code for your signature is too long. Please use the template. Ajraddatz Talk 00:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry-My sig doesn't work on Minifig Wiki if I use that sig. I will fix that soon. -BobaFett2 :Thanks, and you can also import the template over there. Then it will work ;) Ajraddatz Talk 00:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Help! I really need help.I was trying to color my talk page,and then the search box came over the edit page button!I don't understand this,and really need it fixed.Thanks,-- 20:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :This is your emergency link. Next time, try sticking to code you know how to work with, no offense. 23:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ~ Hey do you know how to make it not change the ~~ + ~~ + ~ to the date automatically? I was thinking of using it in the shopnav/new template. -- 07:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Try using tags. Ajraddatz Talk 21:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I tried it doesn't work. -- 00:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :~~~~~ <-- like that? Ajraddatz Talk 04:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeh now how do you make it look like that on the template page but when the template is used it shows the date the template was used on that page. If you figure it out could you add it to the Template? -- 06:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :~~~~~ is what you're looking for. 20:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I think I tried that and it just replace the ~'s with the date inside of the includeonly. -- 01:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I forgot about this. What FB says won't work, use , , . Ajraddatz Talk 01:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry christmas Hey arj I hope your enjoing your self! man... has this wiki changed since i was last here or what. by the way i gave you a christmas present.-- 22:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, you too. I hope it has changed for the better, and please give me comments on how you like (or hate) it! Thanks for the present :D Ajraddatz Talk 23:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) and I think it makes the wiki more professional... but the thing that made this wiki so much fun is only lingering in the grey void of productivity kind of like the modern world. :|... i have to work on my "Profoundatevity" .-- 02:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Help Could you help me beat the robot? :) Please... I can't get past it... -- 03:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Trade Request Can i get Totemic Wolf 60 clicks each i found in your Store Alpha store -- 07:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, the Alpha Store is closed and I don't go on MLN much anymore. Ajraddatz Talk 15:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar File:Ajr38.png is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 18:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Item Template Could we add a thing that says whether there is a blueprint for it on the item template? (Like it says mailable?) Example: Item=Apple Mailable=Yes Blueprint=Yes -- 05:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, that can be done. Go ahead. Ajraddatz Talk 05:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) What about adding '' to all the templates for the description and quote? Also I kind of need some help. Editing all of the item pages. -- 06:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :My bot would be perfect at that. Ajraddatz Talk 14:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I dont see the point of the "Item=Apple" part. seems kinda obvious, considering the name of the item is already at the top of the page in giant letters, and at the top of the template in kinda big letters, AND mentioned at several points in the article ::Agreed. Ajraddatz Talk 15:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I just added ther blueprint part to every sticker page i think. I was giving an example of the other atributes... I wasn't saying that is what it really is. :) LOL! You are funny. -- 03:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Bots How do I make a bot, what does it do, and what is the purpose of making a bot? 02:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Answer 1: He does not help users make bots. Answer 2: A bot can make edits very fast, add categories to a large amoutn of pages, ect. -- 03:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) It really helps you make an edit faster?-- 03:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) A bot makes edits quickly, for example the bot that signs unsigned comments. 04:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) So that would be useful, say, when there is a user who doesn't add categories and you make it add a category for you? 12:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar :Hehe, you already have. I just deleted all of my barnstars when I template'd my userpage :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) well? go look in the admin forums, in the store please and tell me what you think-- 16:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) models for scrap you better not that race track model and stunt track model or you will be sorry cause i can get very angry at people! :Erm, what? Ajraddatz Talk 18:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) models for scrap you better not do that! :Once again, what are you talking about? Ajraddatz Talk 18:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I believe he is talking about the Race Track Module and Stunt Track Module pages which are marked for deletion and are being discussed on the Articles for Scrap page. 18:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Jw1709, threatening a user is unacceptable behavior on this wiki and you will be blocked if you continue to behave this way. 18:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Expand/Contract Signature Can you get the Expand/Contract signature on Minifig wiki I do not know how I have tried. 19:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I hate to say this, but no I can't help you. I know how to, but you should be able to do it by yourself. If you can't, then you need to use a simpler signature. Sorry, Ajraddatz Talk 19:39, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I know how too but it didn't work on that wiki. Is it more complicated then just sigexpand and shrinksig or whatever? 19:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Are you still using the easysig templates? if so, then yes! You need to be able to code our signature yourself, without the use of a template. Sorry, but I feel very strongly on this matter. Ajraddatz Talk 19:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't use EZsig. Look at my minifig wiki sig and you can see that (User:BobaFett2/sig2 on minfig wiki). 19:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Can you at least fix my talk page on Minifig Wiki and get Template:Archive on Minifig wiki? 19:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Someone already fixed it. Also Ajr, I agree with you. I think the sig expand thing has gotten waaaaaaay out of hand. Bobfete for example tried using it in his sig. But didn't add the tags so my whole talk page dissapeared! And it messes up talk pages by making it go up and down so you can't click the edit button! :( Sorry maybe I am over reacting... Just an opinion. -- 04:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry if your talk page dissapeared that didn't happen to other people. Who knows? Actually I do have the tags in my signature. 13:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I added the ones at the end. -- 01:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) HideMe Does it work now? ;) 21:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it doesn't. Wait... 21:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes! And it is very good :D 21:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about the spamming accident. FreddyderHamster warned me about my edit on Iconox's Favor. {User: Frenzy and squidman/sig} 21:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about the spamming accident. FreddyderHamster warned me about my edit on Iconox's Favor. 21:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you of an auction stand on the shopnav? you would not have to maintain it!-- 21:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, what? Also, that is what the Forum:Trade Market is for. Ajraddatz Talk 21:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) yes true but no one looks there. Also I pressed shift and refreshed the Mozilla and the Christmas colors are now gone, it is back to MLN green -- 21:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Never the less, that is where an auction "thing" needs to go. Ajraddatz Talk 22:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so did one of you change the color back or did I do something?-- 22:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you help my page on the left side (take a look)-- 22:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) come back soon if you are on my lego network come back later they are fixing it there is a glitch that once you get gresh's seal you cannot befriend berix and tarix. Jw1709 (talk) 13:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Congulation you rank 10 great --verrell123 Talk 01:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ajraddatz Talk 02:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) you think when i rank 9 what item is so hard to get ---- new wiki How did you find it! Dag gum! well I like user pictures and a wiki that users can edit there userpages just to have fun. I also like nice admins (your nice but other ones...)(in fact I really think your great!). So any ways I thought I would make something: ''our''lego network wiki.-- 00:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, the images and stuff will return. First though, we really need more people improving the content. Oh, as nice as I am, please do realize that I can't allow you to go and post links everywhere to go to that wiki. I think that you understand why... :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) yes I smart enough to realize that. If you want to help me edit there a little I made you Bureaucrat-- 00:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :It is better to edit here, and as I said there, I will talk to the other admins here. I know that not too many people have been happy about the removal of images and other stuff. Ajraddatz Talk 00:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) If people want to edit here they can but it does not have to be just an encyclopedia, it can be just a web site to have fun and if that can happen I will be content (but I still will not be admin). How do you delete a wiki? can you? if so I will!!!!! ( that is, if you can talk to the other admins ). In fact you should tell them that users are so upset that they stated there own wiki! well have a nice day-- 00:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, I already have. See Forum:Changes. Also, there is no point in deleting your wiki, just don't edit it and Wikia might delete it eventually. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 00:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok but I think you have to ask Cat to delete and she will or something-- 00:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC)